


Honing the Weapon

by Exorin



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Finger Sucking, Force suppression, Grand Marshal Hux, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Supreme Leader Hux - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exorin/pseuds/Exorin
Summary: 'Kylo Ren.' Hux says, striding down the hall in his perfectly pressed uniform, there aren't even scuffs on his shiny black boots and the juxtaposition is startling -- he steps over the bodies on the floor, the ones with cauterized but deadly wounds, the ones where Ren had stopped trying to hold back -- his lips are tilted up into a smug and vindictive grin, triumphant, and Ren can see the fire of victory in his eyes, 'Submit to me and end this.'





	1. Chapter 1

Kylo Ren puts up a good fight, truthfully, he does, but with his 'Knights' off-world, too far away to hear his call and the entirety of the young, able-bodied First Order officers already _loyal_ to Armitage Hux, with the old -- still, pathetically aligned to Brendol's beliefs, taken care of -- it really just becomes a game of exhaustion. 

There's something almost soft, too sentimental, about the way Ren tries, for the first several hours at least, to merely debilitate the ones who had openly declared him unfit to his role -- the way he'd tired himself out knocking them unconscious rather than outright killing them, it was foolish and surprisingly hopeful of him especially with the knowledge that Hux's troopers are trained that firing a blaster is always to kill.

As with every plan Hux has ever initiated, ever seen through to the end, this move, this coup, was built on extreme patience and months of scheming. Months of learning how to close his mind to Ren's constant searching, of controlling his face and voice and telling half-truths to his Supreme Leader to keep from being caught out. 

And it's come to this, _finally_ , this moment of fruition -- Ren on his knees, breathing hard and ragged, his body trembling with the effort of standing up, light-saber off and at his side, his black robes ruined from the blood that's still dripping from the inelegance of blaster fire. 

Defeated. 

'Kylo Ren.' Hux says, striding down the hall in his perfectly pressed uniform, there aren't even scuffs on his shiny black boots and the juxtaposition is startling -- he steps over the bodies on the floor, the ones with cauterized but deadly wounds, the ones where Ren had stopped trying to hold back -- his lips are tilted up into a smug and vindictive grin, triumphant, and Ren can see the fire of victory in his eyes, 'Submit to me and end this.'

'To the First Order, you mean.' Ren coughs, spit tinged with more blood and watches the quick falter of Hux's smile, barely there, but he's looking for it, still watching for a chance to unsettle the General, even now.

Hux doesn't leave any paces between them, arriving in front of the fallen Supreme Leader and reaching down to curl his fingers along Ren's jaw, forcing his head up to meet Ren's dark eyes, 'I am the First Order now.' he says, kicking Ren's blade out of his direct reach -- behind him two perfect lines of troopers, battle-worn, sink down onto one knee. 

_Long live Hux, Grand Marshal, Supreme Leader_

They chant the words together, then cease when Hux calls for Phasma, his fingertips digging into Ren's flesh hard enough to bruise. There's static building, just a little, a tease, a test, twisting around Hux and he raises an eyebrow, daring Ren to try something.

When Phasma arrives to Hux's side, helmet-less, her faced lined with old scars and new, she hands him a thin black collar and the sight of it alone causes Ren to recoil -- he tries to pull back from the grip Hux has on his chin, but the General, no, the Supreme Leader holds fast and it makes Ren's jaw ache, 'Where did you get that.' Ren asks and shudders at the way his voice cracks, breaking over the words.

Hux's smile, somehow, grows wider, he's almost laughing, low enough that only Ren can hear the build of it, and it makes Ren angry enough that the lights in the hallway flicker for the briefest moment before the collar is snapped shut around his neck and his connection to the Force shrinks to a tiny, unreachable point that sits against his pulse, 'The question you should be asking is,' Hux starts, leaning forward and down, bending low enough that he can press the corner of his mouth against Ren's ear and whisper, 'why am I keeping you alive.'

Two troopers move to lift Ren by the arms as Hux stands again, as though nothing has happened. They drag him past the still-smirking and newly anointed Supreme Leader -- he can hear the sharp _click_ of Hux's boots against the floor, following, and he listens, half-distracted by the still pulsing weight around his throat, to Hux calmly giving instructions to Phasma. 

He can hear the smile in Hux's voice and it fills the space where the Force should be. Makes him dizzy and nauseous, he barely notices the edges of his vision going black.

It's dark when he wakes and the pressure on his neck is unbearable, his head pounds and he can feel his pulse beating along every stretch of his veins -- he brings a hand to his throat, slow, groggy, his thumb tracing along the collar; he tries to hook his finger beneath it and pulls --

'I wouldn't do that.' Hux warns as the lights to the room flicker to life and illuminate the space -- everything is dim, even the icy blue of the sofa Ren knows is kept in Hux's personal quarters, the vibrancy seems pulled from it and from the world but somehow, frustratingly, it's still too bright. He squeezes his eyes shut to block it out and doesn't hear, doesn't sense Hux getting near until there are fingers digging into his jaw again, forcing his head back, 'Hands on your knees, eyes open.'

'You haven't chained me up.' is the first thing Ren thinks of to say, opening his eyes slowly, his fingers still hovering around the weight pressing against his throat.

'I don't need to,' Hux starts, his clipped nails biting into Ren's skin, leaving marks -- and he's smiling when he says, 'not any more. Hands on your knees. Last warning.' 

'There wasn't a first one--'

The collar hums, vibrating around his neck for a moment before it shifts against him, tightening just enough that Ren's breath gets pulled from him in a sharp exhale -- and then the electricity starts.

It feels familiar, like Snoke's lightning swimming through him but it's _so_ much more personal. Not really anything like the former Supreme Leader's casual indifference and conditioning through violence -- not with Hux's fingers still on him, holding him in place. 

'Would you like to try that again.' Hux says when the aftershocks have slowly subsided, when Ren can breathe again and see Hux without the blur of surprised pain. 

He drops his hands to his knees, trying to ignore the way Hux's pleased smile and soft, 'That's good.' makes him feel like he's done something right, something that stops the pain and when Hux drags his free hand through Ren's hair, it feels electric in a completely different way, 'Phasma seemed to think that you can't be _trained_ , but I know better, don't I?' 

Ren can tell that Hux is waiting for an answer but his mouth won't work, his lips refusing to form words -- everything has shrunken down to the scratch of Hux's fingertips against his scalp, the squeeze of Hux's hand holding his chin -- he hears the broken sound that breaks from his throat and can't believe he's capable of sounding so weak.

Hux leans down again, it's the same motion as before only they aren't surrounded by officers and troopers this time -- his lips are soft, warm against the edge of Ren's ear, 'Come now Ren,' Hux whispers, dragging the words along the ridge and Ren can just feel the heat of Hux's tongue, too close, on the end of his name, 'tell me I'm not wrong. Tell me you haven't wasted my time and the time of the fleet by sparing you like this.' and there's a sharp tug at his lobe, Hux's teeth pulling the flesh just hard enough that Ren gasps, his fingers digging in against his kneecaps, 'Are you just a beast, reckless and wild?'

'N-no.'

'No?' Hux repeats -- Ren can feel the way his mouth curves back into that same smug smile and it occurs to him that he could overpower Hux, even without the Force, that he could just reach up to snap Hux's thin neck and resume command... but he doesn't -- he tilts his head instead, amazed when Hux's fingers on his chin allow him to, letting Hux scratch his teeth down along the slope of his neck, 'Submit to me.' Hux says, pulling away just enough that Ren chases the contact for a fleeting moment before Hux's face is close to his -- mouth hovering just over Ren's, lips wet with the whisper of his breath warm and damp and Ren has only ever been kissed once but he suddenly _wants_ more than he has in a lifetime.

'Yes.' he _breathes_ , ignoring every part of himself that's trying to rally against this sudden, ridiculous weakness that doesn't make sense to anything rational inside him, 'Yes.' he says again, leaning forward towards Hux like he's being pulled. 

'You don't get what you want until you say it.' he brushes the words against Ren's mouth, just briefly, before he stands up straight, his hands falling away from Ren to rest behind his back, shoulders squared -- he's looking down at Ren when he repeats, 'Will you submit?'

'I submit to you Grand Marshal, Supreme Leader.' 

Hux smiles again, just a brief twitch of his mouth before he's walking across the room to the couch -- he sits, legs spread and leaning forward, watching Ren intently, 'Come to me.' he says, his tongue darting out to wet his lower lip, to drag along the white row of his upper teeth and Ren feels the heat of that movement spiral down his spine, building in the pit of his stomach, he hates it as much as he wants it -- he falls forward, onto his hands and still on his knees and _crawls_ toward Hux, 'Look at you,' Hux laughs, low and delighted, 'I didn't even have to ask.'

'Was that all it took?' Hux asks, watching Ren settle between his knees -- he grabs Ren by the chin again and forces his head back, neck stretched out, his other hand moving to Ren's throat, his fingers tracing along the black line of the collar, 'One little shock to have you down on all fours for me.' 

'Yes. _Please_.' 

Hux raises an eyebrow, 'Ah, and begging too.' he says, dragging his hand through Ren's hair again, pulling just a little until Ren's breath is coming fast, until Ren is looking up at him -- pupils blown wide and eyes dark, 'I suppose I did offer a reward for your obedience. What do you want,' he asks, leaning forward to ghost the words against Ren's mouth again, 'what do you think you deserve, Ren.'

'I- I don't know.' 

With one hand still in Ren's hair, Hux slides his hand up Ren's throat, his fingers curling around his chin, thumb and middle digging into his cheeks, his index pressing down against Ren's lower lip, still-gloved, pushing into his mouth -- all the way down to the third knuckle, 'You don't know.' he repeats, withdrawing only to press in again, slowly thrusting into Ren's mouth. He can feel the tentative way Ren's tongue moves along the intruding digit, his eyes darkening when Ren closes his soft, wide lips around his finger and _sucks_ , 'Turn around.' he says, teeth clenched to keep the groan that's sitting at the back of his throat from being freed -- he pulls his hand back, waiting. 

Ren _whines_ at the loss, cheeks red, mouth wet -- he shuffles around on his knees until he's facing away from Hux, 'Down.' Hux orders and Ren goes, slowly, 'Face down, hips back, ass up.' 

Hux pushes Ren's cloak to the side, his fingers slipping beneath the fabric of Ren's high-waisted slacks and tugging hard enough that Ren is dragged backwards before they're pulled loose enough to be slipped over the rise of his ass, baring him to the Grand Marshal, to his Supreme Leader -- he can just hear the low exhale, can barely make out the sound of Hux saying _fuck_ behind him. 

There's the sound of layers being removed and Ren is not prepared for the heat of Hux's bare hands on his skin, squeezing his cheeks, pulling him open, inspecting, 'I know what you need.' Hux says, his voice so low, so whispered that it pulls a moan from between Ren's lips -- another sound, a snap, and Ren is rocking forward, the shock of cool liquid spilled against the tight, clenched heat of his hole and dripping down, over his heavy balls and down, over his inner thighs, 'Stay.' Hux commands and Ren leans back, let's it happen. 

The first push, first shove of Hux's fingers makes his back curve, his teeth grinding together in his mouth at the sharp, new pain that curls through his body -- his fingers drag against the cold floor, trying to find some kind of purchase, 'Am I the first.' Hux asks from behind him and Ren can hear the grin in his voice, it makes him want to throttle the man but the collar shifts tighter around his throat at even the thought of the Force and all he can do his slide his knees open wider in response. 

It's not until the third finger that Ren remembers how to breathe, his hips inching back, panting against his wrist and making small, needy, mewling sounds that make his face heat up -- Hux is quiet behind him, concentrated, his fingers pushing, twisting, fucking into the loosening heat of Ren's body, 'Is this what you deserve?' he says and there's more sounds, rustling, and then his fingers are gone, pulled free with a wet _pop_ that leaves Ren moaning, 'Ask for it.'

'P-please.'

Hux laughs again, still low, breathy, his hands moving to Ren's hips and pulling him back -- he can feel the thick nudge of Hux's cock pressing against the soaked heat of his hole and he's trembling, thighs already shaking when Hux keeps forcing his hips back, impaling Ren slowly on the wide shape of his cock, 'Take what you need.' he _groans_ and Ren is moaning again at the sound of Hux's breaking voice. 

Ren has to shift onto his elbows to get any sort of traction, pushing himself back against the shove of Hux's cock and he's sweating, still panting, his legs threatening to give out entirely -- Hux is breathing hard, trying to keep quiet, his fingertips leaving marks on Ren's hips, his own hips tilting forward, meeting Ren's pace with the occasional push-back. Ren knows he's trying not to give anything and it makes Ren's cock twitch, makes his cock leak wetly where it's hanging, heavy and hard between his legs.

Hux is barely on the couch at all anymore, balancing just on the edge, watching, almost hypnotized, as Ren pushes back over and over, taking his cock and Hux is already so close, his cock sinking into that perfect, tight, clenching heat -- he catches the shift of Ren's arm beneath him, reaching for his neglected cock, and growls, low, 'Don't.' 

It only takes a few more shoves, Hux's hips pushing forward because he can't help himself, his orgasm cresting and rushing up to the surface -- he stills Ren's rocking body, holds Ren flush against him, coming hard and hot and filling Ren up so much that he's practically leaking from it before Hux even pulls his softening cock free, 'Now.' he demands, tucking himself back into his slacks before using his still-booted foot to kick Ren onto his back -- Ren looks up at him, splayed on the floor, a mess of drool and slick, face red, eyes black, cock hard, 'Show me.'

Ren's hand goes to his cock immediately, fingers wrapping tightly around the wide base and stroking, his hips pushing up from the floor, fucking his fist, reckless, wild, everything Hux doesn't want him to be and he slows, moaning, his thumb sliding through the mess of precome leaking from the head of his cock -- he keeps his eyes open, watching Hux who's watching him. 

'Are you waiting for my permission.'

' _Yes._ '

And Hux grins, all teeth, dangerous and pleased -- Ren wants to burn that look into his memory forever and has to squeeze at his cock to keep from coming immediately, 'You have it.' Hux says, leaning forward to watch, 'Come.' 

Ren gasps, groans, feels the collar around his neck tightening just enough that it stops him from screaming -- he has barely a moment to wonder if it was because he was trying to access the Force or if Hux told it to silence him somehow, before he's coming, back arched, gasping for air, spilling over his knuckles, over his shirt, over his robe where it's all twisted up around him. 

'You'll stay here.' Hux says when Ren's stopped panting, breathing slowly returning to normal, 'On the floor.' he adds, getting up and stepping over Ren, walking towards the refresher that is no doubt connected to his personal sleeping quarters. 

'Why are you keeping me.' Ren asks and Hux doesn't even turn around when he says:

'You're going to be my weapon.'


	2. Intermission, Flashback: Phasma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So how _did_ Hux come by that collar?  
>  Flashback #1

///

Phasma walks into his office without knocking, just the same as she always has, he'd fault her for it but she is and always has been the most trusted of his officers -- Hux is at his desk, four holoscreens hovering in front of him and a thin black datapad held in one hand, 'Captain,' he says, not even looking up, 'I trust you've found something.'

'No hello, Armitage?' she starts, removing her newly patched helmet -- black metal from the fallen Supremacy meshed against the chrome of Brendol's ship -- and setting it, loudly, on the edge of his pristine desk, 'No how was your trip Phasma? No did you find everything the First Order could ever need?' 

Hux _does_ look up at that, noticing the coloured dirt and additional scuffs on her armour before meeting her eyes and matching the smile that's playing at the corner of her mouth, 'Did you?' he asks, swiping each screen closed at once and placing the datapad, face down, in a drawer, 'How. Where.' he's saying, standing up and leaning over his desk, 'Show me.'

'Temper your excitement.' She warns, looking briefly behind her to the sealed doors and she knows, as well as Hux does, that anyone else speaking to him like that would be met with an immediate trip to the detention block -- but Hux merely rolls his shoulders, straightens his back and sits, gesturing for her to take the chair across from him.

She places it on the desk -- this thin, black band that looks like nothing at all, 'You've confirmed that this will work?' Hux asks, reaching out slowly, hesitantly, holding his breath as his fingertips drag along the line of it, 'It barely looks like anything.'

'I followed the leads you gave based on... well, based on what you'd discovered. I asked the questions you requested.' 

'And?' he prompts when she hesitates, her eyes glazing over for a moment, 'Phasma!' he shouts and instantly shuts his mouth, eyes wide and staring at the door as though it's about to be thrown across the room, 'Phasma, will it work.' he tries, softer this time, his fingertips still stroking along the circumference of it. 

'Yes.' she says, trying but unable to meet his eyes again; Hux is looking at the band like it's the solution to everything, like it will solve the crisis and restore order -- and it just might, 'It will work.'

'And the makers?

She stands to leave, picking her helmet up and cradling it under her arm, balanced on her hip, 'Dead. But,' she starts, still watching him as he picks the band up to examine it closely, still treating it like glass, she frowns for a moment, 'be careful Armitage. This thing is no better than what you already fear.'

'Fear? I fear nothing.' 

Phasma laughs, low and under her breath, 'How can you hide from him and be so obvious to me?' she asks, her laughter louder when his head jerks up so that he can glare in her direction -- she quiets as she places her helmet back over her face and adds, 'Give the order General. I will see this, too, done for you.' 

///

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> turns out that i love Phasma and Hux's relationship and that i want to write about it all the time  
> i will probably do another kylux build up next and then more of this backstory
> 
> ... i'm not denoting chapters because i don't actually know how long it'll go OR what it'll be by the end (i accidentally made plot it seems)
> 
> as always, find me at tumblr here: [Exorin](http://exorin.tumblr.com) and ask me about my Phasma lives and here's her new helmet headcanons.


End file.
